Questions
by Tamala Miran
Summary: For Fuji, asking questions is a habit that was born out of boredom, a way to escape the utter normalcy of his daily routine, and possibly amuse himself.   TezuFuji, if you squint.


**A/N: sigh I just can't seem to take the TeniPuri boys very seriously. I can never escape the crack. So yeah, this is yet another of my lame attempts at humor. And, as always, I do not own PoT.**

**Questions**

For Fuji, asking questions is a habit that was born out of boredom, a way to escape the utter normalcy of his daily routine, and possibly amuse himself. Fuji likes to ask questions not because he doesn't know the answers, but because he likes to see the way people react. Fuji asks questions when he is bored, and Fuji is often bored.

Fuji waves to the redhead as he walks away from his boyfriend and toward him.

"You two seem very happy together," Fuji remarks when Eiji reaches him.

The other boy's grin broadens and he nods his head replying, "We are, nya."

"He's told you he loves you, right?" Fuji questions.

Eiji blushes and ducks his head slightly, smiling through teeth that are biting his lower lip. "Yeah, he has…" he answers.

"And you've said it back?"

Eiji pauses for a moment and blushes slightly, but his smile doesn't fade. "Yes."

"So, have you and Oishi had sex yet?" the brunette asks without pause.

"S-sex?!" Eiji demands, head snapping up and eyes widening.

"Yes, sex," Fuji reiterates, tilting his head to the side with a smile on his face.

"Of course not! We're only _fourteen_!" Eiji tells him.

"I'm quite aware of that," he states as he kneels to retie his shoelaces that are already in a perfect bow.

"Well, have you and Tezuka had sex?" Eiji counters, placing his hands firmly on his hips.

Fuji lifts his head to look at the other boy and seems to ponder this question for a minute. "Of course not," he says, "We're only fourteen."

"Saa, Echizen," Fuji begins as the younger boy walks off of the court, "Isn't there anything besides tennis that you like?"

Ryoma shrugs and picks up his water bottle, raising it to his lips and drinking the liquid in gulps.

"There must be something. Swimming, maybe? Rollerblading?" he ventures, "What about girls? There must be one you like."

Ryoma sets down his water bottle and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "That type of thing doesn't interest me, Fuji-sempai," he mutters as he begins to walk away.

"Ah," Fuji remarks, smirking, "Boys, then?"

Ryoma stops mid-step and pulls the brim of his cap further of his face. "Mada mada dane, Fuji-sempai."

Fuji chuckles.

"Inui, what exactly do you put in you juices?"

Inui adjusts his glasses and examines Fuji for moment. "There's a ninety-four percent chance that you already know the answer to that."

"You really are improving, Taka-san," Fuji says as the two walk off the court having won a doubles match against Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

"T-thank you, Fuji," Kawamura replies, blushing lightly.

"Doesn't that make you want to continue with tennis in high school?" the shorter boy asks.

"Well…" Kawamura starts, "Yeah, I guess I do want to keep playing tennis sometimes. But I know that I'll never be a great player like you or Buchou, so I need to focus on becoming a sushi chef. I really will miss it, but taking over my father's restaurant is something that's more important for me, you know?"

"I understand," Fuji comments, handing Kawamura a towel.

"What makes you think that, Horio-kun," Fuji asks when he hears the freshman tell Kachiro and Katsuo that Eiji and Oishi are just friends, and nothing more.

"They can't _possibly_ be gay. I mean, they play tennis, and tennis is a _manly_ sport. I should know. I've been playing tennis for _two_ years, after all, and just look at how manly I am," he explains, flexing as if to prove his point.

Fuji raises and eyebrow and suppresses his laughter.

"Oishi, Eiji told me that he was staying over at your house this weekend."

"Yes, that's right, Fuji."

"I have some strawberry flavored lubricant. Perhaps you'd like to borrow it?"

"N-no, thank you, Fuji. I... I have to go help Tezuka with something, if you'd excuse me."

"Of course, Oishi. My offer remains open, if you'd like to reconsider it."

"Momoshiro, who's your favorite sempai?" Fuji asks, smiling genially at the second year.

Momoshiro's eyes widen and he frowns. "That's not a fair question, Fuji-sempai. Not fair at all."

"I suppose it isn't," the brunette replies.

"Kaidoh, do you have a crush on Inui?"

A gruff hiss and the sound of footsteps walking away from him are his only answer.

Fuji walks up to Tezuka, who's standing with his arms crossed as he observes practice. "Ne, Tezuka, what's your favorite color?"

"That's not relevant to tennis, Fuji," Tezuka answers dryly.

"Momoshiro says that peach is the color of victory," Fuji comments.

When Tezuka doesn't speak, Fuji sighs.

"Tezuka, you're no fun," Fuji states, looking up at the taller boy, whose expression is as stony as usual.

They stand next to each other in silence for minutes; Tezuka continues to observe the courts, and Fuji continuing to observe Tezuka. Eventually, Fuji breaks the silence.

"Tezuka, do you think that plants have souls?" he asks.

"Fuji, this is tennis practice. You should be _practicing_," Tezuka reprimands.

"You should smile more," Fuji retorts.

Tezuka pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fuji," he warns.

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"Twenty laps around the court."

"Yes, Buchou."

Fuji likes to ask questions when he's bored. Whether or not he'll get an answer is an entirely different situation.

Fin.


End file.
